A new Dawn
by Woona
Summary: Two worlds collide, worlds turned upside down, Arendelle will never be the same. I suck at summaries and really want to know what you all think of this.


So this is my first ever Frozen story and well an actual attempt at a story in a long time. Please enjoy and review. I want to know what you think and how I could improve.

Enjoy

* * *

As I sat there in the Officer's Lounge, onboard the aircraft carrier General R. Ford, along with my other officers awaiting our newest orders. We had been deployed to the region for only a few days now and our battle groups orders as we knew were to be there as a deterrent to the Russians, who for the past few weeks have been building up along the Ukrainian border.

I was wearing my standard green flight suit along with the other members of the squadron who had been put on standby alert for today like me. I ran a hand through my slightly long and out of regulation dirty blonde hair that seemed to stand up on its own even on my worst hair days, as my wingman Lieutenant Jake or Pringles as we called him told a story we had all heard before.

Pringles was a little tall for being a fighter pilot but no really cared seeing his god given talent to fly far surpasses everyone I've ever seen. He was wearing the same outfit as us, green flight suit and black Nike running shoes with red laces. Except Pringles was wearing dark tinted silver rimmed aviators as he told his story.

I tuned out after the first turn of events before I was suddenly jolted back into reality by the sounding of the intercom three times, it blared that god awful shrill that was meant to make everyone stop and shudder before listening. Everyone in the room stood fearing it was the words that we didn't want to hear, the Russians invaded. Much to everyone's relief the captain of the ship spoke in a much more relaxed tone as he could, which would still make anyone tense around him.

"All flight operations have been suspended due to an approaching storm, All flight crews take precautions for the incoming weather, it's gonna be a big one gentlemen I'm not gonna lie, be prepared." The captain spoke over the intercom before repeating it one more time before the intercom's alarm sounded once more before the announcement were over.

"Aww shit I hate storms." I spoke without thinking knowing that the members of the squadron that were inside the lounge would torment me with my nickname.

"We know Barbie, It isn't like we don't realize how big of a damn baby you are." Viper, the most senior leader of the squad spoke as he placed his heavy and callused hands on my shoulders and gripped them hard from behind, his nails almost digging in.

"-Since you're a baby of storms…" Another member, Fuzzball began before looking at me devilishly, he and I had a falling out a while back and I may have broken his nose but he had his revenge when he broke by wrist. He also did have about twenty pounds over me, so it's not like I had much of a chance. "You're going to deal with the storm prep while we go down to the mess." Fuzzball finished as he and the other members nodded and began to head out of the room leaving me alone.

"Fuck this…." I spoke with a mumble as I was left alone inside the white walled officer's lounge, a small frown curled on my lips before I closed the door behind me with a loud metallic clang of metal on metal as I left.

* * *

"Elsa…..Elsa?...Eeeeeelllllssssaaa?!" A certain auburn haired princess called out as she wandered up and down the Royal Castle of Arendelle's halls, her light green dress clinging to her body as she wandered around the halls in a bored state.

She had been left alone for the past few days as her sister had been away to another kingdom for a conference of the leaders of the surrounding countries, and was anxious to see how it went, but more importantly to see her sister again.

"Princess Anna…your-" An older looking black haired servant with a warm looking smile and bright blue eyes spoke but was interrupted by the princess who was quite impatient at this point. It was as if Anna was playing hide and seek with her sister in the castle.

"Have you seen Elsa around?!" Anna blurted out rather impatient as she had just interrupted the servant who may have been trying to tell her about Elsa. "Oh….sorry I didn't-" Anna immediately tried to speak but the servant had just raised her hand and spoke before her.

"Queen Elsa is in the dining hall and she has sent me to request that you attend dinner with her." The servant spoke as she smiled knowing how close of a relationship that Princess Anna and her sister Queen Elsa had formed in the six months since the discovery over his sisters powers.

"Thank you I shall be right there…!" Anna's voice trailed off in excitement as the young princess bounded off down the hall towards the dining room. The servant couldn't only help but stifle a giggle at how excited she seemed to be.

* * *

"Hey….Collin…..Collin man…you awake?" A voice called out quietly in my shared room with my wingman Jake. I knew who it was but I decided to ignore it for just a little longer as it was rare for me to get a good night's sleep when we were out at sea.

"Collin….Jackass I know you are awake, your eyes are half open." Jake spoke as he jabbed me in the shoulder that was up in the air seeing how I was sleeping in my side.

"W..what?" I mumbled not fully awake from my rude awakening by my friend. I squinted at the darkened room and looked down at a small table we had in the room where an alarm clock was. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes past ten.

"I think you are going to want to be up for the storm." Jake spoke in a rather serious tone as he was slowly sitting up on his bed and his feet were dangling shadows in the darkness.

"Why? I hate storms and everyone knows it. You especially know it." I spoke in a rather pissed off tone seeing that he waked me up just to torment me….or so it seemed.

"No man I think were heading into the belly of a beast, captain was speaking about it to another senior officer that i…well-"

"Eaves dropped on?" I continued knowing that with Pringles no one had secrets and that you had to almost whisper in one another's ears for him not to hear.

"Yeah…. Come on….I think its-" Jake tried to speak before the terrible groaning sound of the hull hitting a huge wave and the thundering crash made it impossible to hear. Not like I heard much after the terrible sound as I was jolted from my bed and fell hard onto my head knocking me out cold.

* * *

"ELSA!" an elated princess called out as she entered the dining room with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. She looked over to the head of the rather large table where her sister, wearing a traditional long blue elegant dress was waiting for her.

"Hello Anna." The queen of Arendelle spoke in a much softer, elegant, yet tired tone spoke as she looked up at her sister with a small smile on her lips. For Elsa just being up right now was a challenging task.

"Elsa I missed you so much!" Anna cried out as she approached her sister who remained sitting the whole time. She enveloped her sister in a tight yet loving embrace.

"I missed you too dear sister, I take it that your time here was well?" Elsa asked as she wrapped he hands around her sister giving her a tender hug before retracting slowly from it.

"It was fine….but I was quite lonely today." Anna spoke as she let go of the hug from her sister and went to sit next to her sister, adjacent to her instead of sitting at the other end of the table.

"Really Anna? I thought that you had plans with Kristoff." Elsa spoke shocked at the news that her sister had been lonely for the day when she could have been with kristoff.

"Yes actually….i did but um….welll…I kinda crashed Kristoff's sleigh and well….."


End file.
